Let Me Hear Your Voice
by LaurenGee
Summary: Jay Park fanfic. He's telling a story that never really ended. Join him as he rushes through a cold and snowy winter just to put a stranger's theory to the test.
1. Let Me Ask

Let Me Hear Your Voice

Forewords:

"The sky that's spreading, the freedom. Neither of these things has changed. Right now, it's just that… it's just that you aren't by my side. The first time that I met you was the same season as now, wasn't it? The lit up streets, they glowed beautifully." –Big Bang (Let Me Hear Your Voice)

Summary:

_Snow._

_Snow makes everything seem beautiful. Black roads look continuous with white snow lying on the sides. Skies look like Heaven finally opened up. Fields and parks look like they were covered up with a thick, white heavy blanket._

_It all seems like a dream. It's too good for it to be reality. It is why something bitter must be set, whether it's something huge or something tiny. A bitter red will taint the alluring white in his story._

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! It's been a while since I've been on this site thanks to school breathing down my neck. It's winter time where I am, so I thought I should post this story. It's about time, too. You see, I wrote this a long time ago; around my summer vacation. It's a winter-centered story and I hope you guys will enjoy! (:**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let Me Ask

"So, tell me. What exactly does snow feel like? What does it look like?"

I smile, chuckling a little as I watch my little sister drink her hot chocolate. I pat her leg gently. "Careful now. We don't want your tongue to burn."

With wide, innocent eyes, she carefully sets her cup back down on the side table. She sits up in her bed, a little stiff. "Come on. Tell me! I really want to know what snow is like. Didn't you say you experienced it back in the states? Is it beautiful?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses now. One question at a time." I laugh heartily. I sit down on her bed, by her legs. I start to think about all my times in the states. Suddenly, my heart constructs as I remember a certain someone. I close my eyes, remembering her gorgeous smile. I let out a sigh and I feel my lips slightly turn upwards. "Yes, the snow was beautiful. I had a lot of fun times in the snow." I shakily whisper.

My little sister's breathing goes quiet and even. I slowly open my eyes to see her staring at me with burning curiosity. I chuckle once more, feeling my heart squeeze. She reminds me of her, reminds me of my little snowflake. I push the forming image of her away and focus only on my sister.

"You look like you spent your snow experiences with someone special." She mumbles, still looking at me with her big brown eyes.

This time, I flash a despondent smile. "I did."

"Oh…" Her eyes finally look down at her lap as she plays with her fingers. "It must be really dear to you. You don't have to tell me." She utters lowly.

I stay quiet, having a little tug of war in my head. I want to tell her, but my heart hurts whenever I think about it. I've ignored the longing for so long already. Why in the world would I want to bring it back up? Why would I want my heart to be trampled on all over again? I watch as my little sister drinks out of her hot cocoa once more, avoiding my eyes.

Then I move my eyes at her arm, where a needle is injected into her skin. I follow the tube up to the IV. The monitor makes steady beats, telling me her heart is well. I listen to it once more and reconsider. Her heart is well… Just a little slower than usual. I focus back on my little sister. I exhale deeply as I actually look at her. Her shaky, frail arms hold the cup of cocoa to her pale thin lips. Her big brown eyes look almost scary against her hollow cheeks.

I squeeze her leg softly, feeling more bone than meat. I trail my eyes up to the rise and fall of her small chest. It looks so weak. Then I see the blanket exposing her stomach, her skinny scarred stomach. Feeling sadness, I reach over and pull the blanket up, covering her small fragile body.

"Hey," I call her attention. She looks up from her drink, meeting my eyes. I smile sadly. "I think you deserve to know what it was like."

Her eyes light up, almost as if she saw Christmas lights on a tree. "Really?"

"Of course. You're my sister." I lean in closer to her and whisper playfully, "But you must keep it a secret, okay? Mom and dad don't know." I wink goofily.

She giggles and I smile, happy I can still make her laugh with the most innocent things. My smile soon fades when she starts coughing instead. I stare at her, frozen with fear. She shakes her head and smiles a small smile. "I'm okay. Can you tell me now then?" She asks.

"Alright, alright." I say, chuckling weakly. She makes herself sit up better, eager. I clear my throat, feeling my heart squeeze once more. I inhale a deep breath. I didn't think it would be this difficult. "You know I've been staying in the states for a whole two years, right?" She nods quickly, wanting to know more. "Well…" I start.


	2. Let Me Reminisce

_"Miss?" I shout. I run over and pick up her scarf from the ground. I wipe off all the snow and stand up straight, calling the girl once more. "Miss!"_

_She finally turns around and my breath catches in my throat. Big innocent brown eyes meet mine. Long black hair runs down her back and black bangs frame her face. Her face… A little red nose and pink cheeks compliment her plump pale lips. __Her teeth chatter. I shake my head, breaking out of my weird and sudden trance. I walk up to her with a smile._

_"You dropped this." I explain, handing her red scarf._

_She touches her neck innocently, her eyes widen. "Oh!" She softly exclaims. "Thank you!" She takes her scarf back, brushing her thumb slightly against my palm. I feel my ears go warm, my version of blushing. It's less embarrassing that way. _

_She puts her scarf back around her neck. She bows, a genuine sweet smile grazing her freezing lips. Without another word, she turns around, walking back to the direction she was before. _

"Wait, wait, wait." My little sister interrupts. I snap back from my reverie. "It's that it?"

I chuckle at her sudden disappointment. "No, there's more. I'm just telling you how I met her."

"What a cliché meeting." I hear her mutter under her breath, crossing her arms. I laugh out loud this time.

"Patience, you dork." I playfully reply.

"Keep going, please." She says, looking back at me with her brown eyes. My smile stays intact.

_A few days later, I see a familiar red scarf at the park. My body instantly reacts: I freeze. I watch her, looking to see if it's that girl. Her hood falls off of her head and I spot a long black ponytail. Without thinking, I start crossing the street, slowly making my way over to the girl. I squint. She sits down on the bench with heaviness, as if her knees were knocked out from beneath her. She hangs her head low and I watch her wipe her cheeks constantly. Is she crying?_

_Within a blink of an eye, I was already standing right in front of her. I clear my throat loudly. She gasps and peeks up at me, hiding her face. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask, gesturing towards the empty space next to her on the bench. _

_She takes a moment to reply. I hear her trying to calm her breathing, probably trying to lower the sound of her sobs. I stand there awkwardly, giving her time. "I don't mind. Go right ahead." I barely hear her murmur. _

_I smile a small smile as I sit down next to her. Just like a little boy, I swing my feet back and forth, kicking the pure white snow around. A strong, freezing breeze passes through us and I cross my arms, still kicking my feet. I start to hum a Christmas song softly._

_"That's very soothing." She surprisingly speaks. _

_I look down at her, trying to get a glimpse of her face. She stares straight ahead this time, her red scarf covering half of her face. Her eyes are the only things visible. I feel my eyebrows rise. Puffy, red eyes… So she has been crying._

_"My feet soothe you?" I blurt out. I make a face. What the hell? My feet soothe her? Mentally, I give myself a hard slap in the face. What a stupid reply._

_She lets out a huge fit of cute giggles, making my regret of speaking fade. I smile widely. I made her laugh. "No," She says, chuckling this time. She lowers her scarf, exposing the rest of her face. "The sound of the snow sloshing."_

_"How is that soothing?" I ask, curious at her way of thinking._

_She grins, finally looking at me. "Just the way it compliments the breeze. For some reason, it warms my cold heart." She closes her eyes and looks up at the sky the same time two little kids run by and another breeze hits us. I stay attentive to the sounds, trying to understand what she means. I tilt my head to the side, confused. I let out a breath and look at her._

_She's already looking at me with one eye open, a sweet smile on her lips. "I know it's weird." She chuckles, looking back down at her lap. "I just think differently."_

_"Obviously." I laugh, amused. "Do you think about the snow differently?"_

_She looks up at me, her eyes lighting up. "Yes! I think snowflakes are pieces of dreams."_

_"Pieces of dreams? Whose dreams?"_

_"Anybody's. It's yours, mine's, those little kids', that grandma's, the president's… I believe they're pieces of your dreams, the dreams where you secretly wish they come true."_

_"How do you know which one is your piece?" _

_"You don't. That's what is so bitter about it. Snow is beautiful. Dreams are beautiful. There's always something bitter to ruin something so sweet." She suddenly turns her body to me, crossing her legs. "Have you ever tried to catch a snowflake and it would quickly disappear once it touches your palm?"_

_My eyes widen at her abruptness. I only manage to shake my head. It's unusual, her way of thinking. Yet… it's so unique._

_"What?" She squeals, standing up from the bench. She looks down at me with genuine surprise. "Are you serious? You've never tried to catch one before?"_

_I clear my throat, uncomfortable again. "Uh, my mother never let me out of the house whenever it snows." I chuckle, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Actually, this is my first snow experience."_

_She stares at me in disbelief, her big brown eyes wide as saucers. Unexpectedly, she grabs my hand and pulls me to the middle of the park. "What are you—" I stop short as I watch her. Those same white snowflakes that she talked about were falling down on her. They get caught in her black hair, making it look like she's wearing a beautiful flowing veil. _

_"I'm giving you the opportunity to catch a snowflake. Come on! It's fun!" She yells, running around in circles. _

"Seeing that veil of white snow entwine with her black hair…" I run my fingers through my hair, smiling at the memory. I meet my sister's intrigued eyes. "I had a sudden thought. It abruptly just came and went."

"And what was that thought?"

I smile sadly this time. "_I'm going to marry this girl someday._"


	3. Let Me Fast Forward

My little sister stares at me in shock. I chuckle lowly, almost darkly. I hang my head low and play with my fingers. "I know that was an irrational thought, but like I said, it just came and went. There was just something about the way she talked about the littlest things. It was like she put a special meaning in everything. She made every little thing have a meaning to the world—to _her _world." I bite my lips. "Ultimately, she put a meaning to every little thing to _my _world as well."

I close my eyes and inhale a deep breath, calming my sudden tense nerves. I look back up at my sister, sheepish. My eyes suddenly widen at the sight of her. A single tear drops from my sister's eye. "Why are you crying?" I ask, alarmed.

She shakes her head, smiling brightly at me. "This is the first time I've seen you so vulnerable." She whispers. "It's so… pretty. You've never talked about anyone like this before."

"Oh please, stop being such a big baby." I reply, laughing awkwardly.

She wipes her eyes and laughs along, except her laugh is comfortable. "So, what happened after you caught your first snowflake?"

"I remember her—"

"Excuse me, sir?"

I turn around. I instantly bow down to the nurse. "Uh, yes?"

"Visiting hours will be over in a few minutes. Please say goodbye and you'll be able to visit her again tomorrow." She informs me.

"Oh!" I say, standing up from the bed. I check my watch. It's almost nine at night. "I spent my whole day with you. You should feel special." I tell my sister.

She rolls her eyes at me. "You love hanging out with me."

My eyes suddenly tear up at her statement. She's right. I do love hanging out with her. What am I going to do after she's gone? Who am I going to spend countless times talking to after she's gone? Who am I going to bicker around with after she's gone? Where will I go?

Noticing my sudden tears, my little sister reaches out and squeezes my hand. "Hey," She says softly. "I'm not leaving yet."

I blink, trying to erase the tears away. "But you're going to anyway."

Sadness finally flashes in her bright brown eyes. She loses her sweet smile. "But not yet. You've been living in the states for two years, Jay. You're finally back, back home. I'm not leaving just when you come back home."

My throat clogs up and I look away. Her eyes are so hard to look at. They're so clear. It's so easy for me to see exactly what she's feeling through her eyes. She makes it obvious. I let out an extensive sigh. I move closer and land a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Don't leave me just yet." I whisper brokenly.

"I love you, too, Jay. I'm not going to leave you this early." She murmurs.

I straighten up and start making my way towards the door, her hand slipping away from mine. Just before I leave the room, she adds, "Besides, I'm not leaving until I hear the rest of your snow experience."

~O~O~

"Hi. I'm here to see my little sister." I tell the nurse running the reception desk. She looks up from her computer, her glasses slightly falling off the bridge of her nose.

"Last name and room number, please." She says, hovering her hands over the keyboard.

"Park and room number 412."

"One moment, please." She says, typing away. "Here she is! Ms.—Oh."

"What is it?" I ask, bending over to see the computer.

The nurse bites her lip. She avoids my eyes as she stands up slowly. She takes off her glasses and stares at me right in the eyes. Her face suddenly looks sad. "Ms. Park… She..."

I cover my gaping mouth. Time seems to slow down. I didn't think. I just ran. I run down the hallway, ignoring the nurse's calls for me. I burst into my sister's room, my heart expecting to see her there. My heart expected her small, weak body on the bed, waiting for me to come back and tell her the rest of my story. My heart expected to find her looking at me with her enormous, bright brown eyes greet me along with her sweet innocent smile.

It seems that my heart expected too much.

Nothing. Everything that proved my sister's existence was gone. Her favorite purple jacket that she would always wear wasn't hanging on the doorknob. Her ever-present drink wasn't on the table. Her little stuffed toy wasn't at the foot of the bed. Her favorite blanket of her favorite boy band wasn't carefully folded on the couch. The sound of beeping that indicated that her heart was still beating isn't ringing in my ears.

No. The silence is much worse.

With agonizing steps, I walk closer to the bed, touching the cold bland sheets. My knees suddenly give out and my tears finally surface. Every little thing my sister loved was gone, almost as if she was never in here. I grip the bed sheets, closing my eyes. I let the tears fall. What was worse? My sister isn't here.

"I'm so sorry, sir. It must be really rough on you." I hear that nurse's voice say. She places a motherly hand on my shoulder.

"How did she leave?" I whisper, my voice just barely audible.

"Hmm? Oh, well we took her out and called her guardian. And—"

"No." I shake my head, holding back the sobs. "How did she _leave_?"

The nurse was quiet for a moment. She sighs. "It wasn't a painful death, I can tell you that. She passed away in her sleep."

I squeeze my eyes shut tighter. This isn't happening. My little sister didn't pass away yet. She said she wasn't going to leave me yet. I bury my face in my hands and tightly grip my hair. She wasn't supposed to leave me yet…


	4. Let Me Finish

My heart hurts.

The pain is unbearable. To be told that my little sister died is like cutting me with a knife. To realize that she's not around is practically stabbing me. To finally acknowledge that she left the world completely… I'm nothing but a walking corpse. An empty corpse.

I feel my eyes prick with tears once more as I stand in front of her grave. A strong breeze passes through, but I stay still. I don't even flinch. I don't feel anything besides the pang in my chest. It hurts. I feel tears rapidly trailing down my cheeks. It's cold yet it still doesn't snow here. I close my eyes, my lip quivering.

"The snow you've been so curious about doesn't fall because you're not in this world to experience it." I whisper. I finally break down, letting everything out. My sobs are endless and I cry up an ocean. I collapse onto the cold ground, losing strength. I regret coming back here so late. I regret not answering the phone calls when auntie called. I regret leaving her when we were going through the hardest time of our lives. I miss her so much and it's only been a day.

A day… I sniff, trying—and failing—to wipe the tears away. It's only been a day and I'm a wreck. What am I supposed to do? Everything in this world is now hopeless. She's gone. She left.

I want my little sister back.

~O~O~

I sit across from her tombstone, legs crossed. I finally calmed down. It's slightly dark outside now. I guess I stayed here the whole day. I cried most of the day… I shake my head. I refuse to look at my watch, though. I want time to be endless when I'm with my sister. There's no limit with her.

"You never let me finish my story." I say, speaking to no one in particular. No, wait. I'm talking to my little sister. I rock back and forth, looking straight at the tombstone as if I was looking into her eager eyes. "So, I remember you asking what happened after I caught my first snowflake?"

_"So, now what?" I ask her._

_"What do you mean? You caught your first snowflake!" She says, happy._

_"Yeah," I trail off, looking at the palm of my hand. "But it disappeared."_

_She laughs happily. "Of course! I'm making a point."_

_I give her a confusing look, raising an eyebrow. "And your point is?"_

_"There's always something bitter to ruin something so sweet." She repeats. "You touch a snowflake and it disappears. When you try to recall or touch your dream, it disappears. They're the same. I believe snowflakes are the solid proof of dreams."_

_I don't respond as quickly this time, thinking it through. "Does that mean I made someone's dream disappear just now?" I ask._

_She nods eagerly, probably excited that I'm actually interested in her logic. _

_"Then what about snow itself?" I ask, standing up from the bench. I slosh some snow around with my feet, making it gather into a pile. I bend down and pick it up. I make it into a snowball. "What if the snowflakes that weren't caught fell to the ground with the rest of the snowflakes? What if I gathered them up like this?" I question, gesturing the snowball towards her. I show her the snowball, putting it right in her face. "Does that mean I gathered a group of people's dreams and molded them together?"_

_She reaches up and slowly lowers my hand, just to meet my eyes. She stares at me in awe. She stands up and gently gets the snowball from my hand. "You understand me." She whispers. She shakes her head quickly then smiles brightly. She raises the snowball in between our faces. "The dreams that you molded together in this simple ball will have all their owners meet."_

_I lean my head to the side, intrigued. "You mean the people who have their dreams in this ball will meet."_

_"One way or another." She says, shrugging._

_"But when?" I ask, sitting back down on the bench with her._

_"Sooner or later." She simply replies. _

_We sit in silence for a moment as I stare at the ball of snow in my hand. Abruptly, she snatches the snowball out of my hand and throws it against a tree. "What are you doing?" I ask, alarmed._

_"I'm not letting those dreamers meet."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Just because."_

_"What if those dreamers already met seconds before you threw the ball?"_

_"Then they stay together."_

_"For how long?"_

_"Forever."_

Screech!

I shake my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I sit in silence, letting the cold breeze calm my nerves. "A car suddenly stopped by the park; its' tires screeching in anger. I remember looking at it, trying to see the insane person behind the wheel." I chuckle darkly, pausing as if my little sister asked a question. _Who was behind the wheel? Did you know him?_ She would ask with great interest. I sigh. "It wasn't someone I knew. It was someone _she _knew."

_And how did you figure that out? _My little sister would probably question.

"Because I heard her sharp and frightened gasp. She knew this person. Apparently, it was her dad."

_He jumped out of the car, slamming the door furiously. The loud bam was echoing throughout the quiet park. "What the hell are you doing?" He screams, his gruff voice almost the sound of a demon. He's really mad._

_The girl suddenly jumps up from the bench. I notice her hands shaking. Innocently, I hold her hand. She looks down at me in shock. I simply smile and give her a reassuring squeeze. As the guy nears, she frantically pushes my hands away. Her eyes… They were scared. Any signs of her genuine, innocent happiness are gone. It's almost like she finally came back to reality. And it's crashing back down on her. Hard._

_I stand up, concerned. "What's wrong? Do you know this guy?" _

_"My father…" She mumbles._

_Before I can respond, her dad marches right up to us. Like a striking vile snake, he slaps her across her pale face. My eyes wide as I spot a few red splotches stain the white snow. She falls down to the ground, holding her face. I stand still, shocked at the scene happening right in front of me. _

_"I'm very disappointed at you, Clara." Her father growls out. _

_I cock my head to the side. So, her name is Clara. In an instant, her father snaps his head towards me. I jump, a little frightened. I nervously look down at Clara. She hasn't gotten up. Is she crying again? Her father levels his face with mine, making sure he holds my eyes. "Stay away from my daughter." He hisses. _

_With one last glare, he steps away and forcefully grabs Clara's arm. As he drags her away, she looks back at me one last time._


	5. Let Me Know

"I found out the reason behind that incident a few days later." I chuckle darkly, lowly. "It turns out she was going to be engaged to a wealthy man she didn't love."

_How did you find that out? _My sister would ask.

I shake my head. I know her too well. I stare at her name engraved on her tombstone. "It was the talk of the town at that point. Many other women envied Clara." I let out a deep sigh. "Clara…" I bite my lip, hard. I look away and stare distantly. "I never saw that girl ever again."

_She left you hanging?_

I shake my head once more. "I wouldn't say that. She… just never came back to the park anymore. And I avoided it anyway."

_Why did you avoid it?_

I close my eyes, remembering that exact scene. I remember the way her head snapped to the right, the loud smack when her father's hand connected with her check, the way she weakly fell to the ground, and I especially remember the way the way a few drops of her blood fell out of her mouth from the intensity of the slap. I didn't know Clara that well, but she left a remarkable impression on me. It made my heart ache when I saw her face the last time.

"It was too overwhelming." I utter out, my eyes still shut. I remember I stood there as she glanced back at me one more time. My heart was pounding wildly against my chest at that moment. Her beautiful face was stained with fat tears and intimidating blood. It was something I'd never wanted to see in my life. Someone like her, someone who practically changed my view about everything, should not have a face like Clara did at that time. It was like making an angel weep.

_You fell in love with her._

The statement hit me like a bullet. The wind blows and I actually fall back a little. Caught by surprise, I sit back up. My hand finds its' way to my hair, tightly gripping it. I feel my lips tremble and my throat clog up. I'm about to lose it again. Abruptly, I stand up. I look down at my little sister, tears fresh. I gently kiss my two fingers and touch my little sister's tombstone.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm going to leave you again. You may have left me in this world, but I'm not going to let you leave my life. After telling you about Clara…" I stop, licking my lips. A tear falls down my cheek solemnly. "I'm going to try. I want to find her. I want to both of us to know that I had a reason why I revealed my story with her to you. I'm giving this story a reason."

~O~O~

Without stopping for a breather, I go straight out of the airport and go back to my house. Without regard, I carelessly throw my luggage in my room. I glance at the clock and let out a long sigh. It's almost sunrise. With heavy steps, I walk over to the window, looking out at America. Out in the horizon, I see the sky swirling with a bright shade of gray. Clouds seem to move faster, as if the world was spinning faster to help me.

I turn away, feeling my eyelids drooping. Maybe a little sleep would be good before heading out. Without even bothering to change clothes, I plop down on my cold, neglected bed. I wrap myself in the stiff blanket and bury my face in the unused pillow. My eyes instantly close and I find my mind drifting off to slumber.

_I find myself walking towards the familiar-looking park. I stick my hands deep in my jean pockets. I stand right on the outskirts of the park, scanning the people. I squint, rubbing my eyes. I look up at the bright, blue sky. Beautiful white snowflakes fall and touch my skin. I close my eyes. It's snowing._

_With the thought in mind, I look back out at the park. There are so many people here this time. Am I even going to find her with all these people here? Sloshing through the thick snow, I walk around the bench I met her at. There was only an elderly couple there, holding each other's hands lovingly. I look away, my chest aching at the sight. I let out a sigh._

_Just then, I catch a splotch of red at the corner of my eyes. I quickly whip my head around, instantly finding a bright red scarf wrapped around a girl's neck. Taking off, I reach her in no time. I stand behind her sitting figure. Her hair is hidden underneath her jacket, but the way my heart pounds is telling me this is Clara. Placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder, I turn her around—_

I open my eyes as sunlight welcomes me, a reality check. I sit up in my bed, my body stiff from my uncomfortable sleeping position. I run a hand through my hair, letting out a deep sigh as I realize that it was only a dream. If only it could come true… My eyes widen.

_"I believe they're pieces of your dreams, the dreams where you secretly wish they come true." _Clara's words bounce around in my head, making my heart pump faster in anticipation.

Quickly, I jump out of my bed and stumble towards the window, looking out. It's snowing! Could this be my chance? Is this a sign? I run to my suitcase and change clothes, too excited to take a shower. I took one last night anyway. Slipping my shoes on clumsily, I run out of my house.

I think it's time to put Clara's theories to the test.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just dropping by! I've been updating a lot faster for this story since I want to finish it off before the year ends. Anyway, this is just a notice that the epilogue is next! Expect it! (:**


	6. Let Me Hear Your Voice

**[Epilogue]**

I walk towards the park that never seemed to change; it was a place full of memories for everyone. My eyes scan the place, watching everything. A few elderly couples take a stroll at the outskirts of the park, laughing as if they were reminiscing their high school days. Teenagers jump and scream at the playground, going back to their childhood days before reality hit them. Groups of little kids play in the open field, linking hands as they play a game together without a single worry in the world.

Will I be able to do that someday?

I take a look at myself, in between a teenager and an elder. What am I supposed to look back on? What do I remember? People would tell me that I'm still too young to be looking back, that I still have so much more time to keep moving forward. I'm still in the process of making my future, people would tell me. They would tell me that I still have time to look for myself.

What if I don't want to keep moving forward? What if I want to look back right now? It's only been two days, yet I want to look back and remember those last moments with my sister. A stinging pain hits my chest. My beautiful, little sister. She can't look back and remember anything because her future caught up to her faster than she could make it. I guess our entire future end with us breathing our last breath, remembering whatever memory last flashed into her mind. But how exactly do you know when your future ends to remember a memory? I can only imagine so much.

I shake my head, too deep into my thoughts. I look up at the bright, blue sky. White snowflakes fall from the heavens and descend down onto the ground. Hesitantly, I stop walking and extend up hands out, catching the snowflakes. I quietly watch as they disappear right when they touch my palms. I let out a sigh. Two girls pop up in my head. I curl my hands into fists and shove them deep in my pockets.

"If only you were here…" I whisper to myself, desperately wishing my sister was with me. She really would've enjoyed the snow, would've enjoyed seeing Los Angeles. Heck, I bet she would be looking for Clara herself.

Clara…

I sigh once more and look back up at the sky. The snowflakes lightly caress my cheeks. "If these snowflakes are pieces of my dreams, will I be able to find you?" I mutter lowly.

I look back out at the park, watching people slosh through the snow. If people knew about Clara's theory, would they be out walking through the snow now? Would they treasure the snow more? I look down at my feet, slightly moving it to the side just to slide some across the ground. Exactly how many fragments of dreams did I just change? With a sigh, I look back up.

Suddenly, my eyes catch something red at the corner of my eyes. I feel myself instantly get lighter. I turn my head, finding a red scarf. Without another thought, I break out into a run, going towards the red scarf. I squint, trying to see if it really is her. I stop just a few feet away from the feminine figure, squinting. She's wearing a trench coat with her hood up and the red scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. I see her move her head up to look at the sky, and she removes her hands from her pockets to extend them out to touch the snowflakes.

She must be Clara. Slowly this time, I walk toward her and I hesitantly place a gentle hand on her shoulder. Carefully, I turn her around. My hand drops back down to my side. I cast my eyes away from the girl's icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I mumble softly.

"It's okay. I understand." She replies. I can only nod. It wasn't until I hear her feet sloshing away to realize that she left me alone.

I close my eyes, feeling my heart drop. I feel my knees give out and I fall down on the soft snow. I tightly grip it, feeling the cold freeze my fingertips. "Does this mean your theory isn't true, Clara?" I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut. "Because my dream went way better than reality."

The determination to find Clara was gone. I'm losing hope. Standing back up, I scoop a handful of snow into my hands and make a snowball. I stare at the details as if I'll be able to actually see the fragments of the dreams in the snowball. Which dreamers are going to meet now?

I sigh, my icy breath leaving my mouth. I suddenly feel extremely cold. Just when I was about to throw the ball at the tree trunk, I look back out at the park. For some odd reason, my eyes land at the field with the giggling children. A petite, black haired beauty stares right back at me. My breath clogs my throat.

I watch as she flashes her pearly white teeth, smiling. She slowly brings her hand up and pulls out a bright red scarf from under her heavy jacket. The whole world seemed to turn white, the snow coating every little thing. We both start walking. Despite the frozen face, I find myself grinning widely. In a matter of seconds, we meet in the middle, exactly face to face. She brings her left hand out into front of my face, showing me her naked ring finger. She's not married after all.

"Cla—"

"Shh." She cuts me off, placing a finger to her pale lips. I look in her eyes intently, seeing that the mischief is still there. She brushes her bangs out of her eyes, making me slide my eyes up to her dark locks. The snow still intertwines with the strands, the pure white contrasting the dark black. Another beautiful veil forms around her. Pure beauty.

Abruptly, she holds her hand up, calling my attention. I stare at the snowball in her hands until recognition washes over me. I lift my hand up as well, showing mine. We both let out a hearty laugh. Gently, we exchange snowballs. She quickly lands a soft kiss on my cheek along the way.

_"The dreams that you molded together in this simple ball will have all their owners meet."_

Stunned, I lean in for her lips. She places a hand in front of my face. Her eyes turning into smiles, she shakes her head. Getting the message, I straighten, flashing a wicked smile. She chuckles. We both count down with our fingers on the count of three. Reaching zero, we throw our snowballs out in the field, making sure not to hit any of the children. However, the kids notice and start screaming, tossing snowballs at each other themselves.

Clara giggles upon seeing them. "Looks like dreamers will meet new people each day."

Sliding my arm around her waist, she faces me, landing her hands on my chest. Without a single word, I tenderly kiss her frozen lips. She smiles before responding, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

_"What if those dreamers already met seconds before you threw the ball?"_

_"Then they stay together."_

_"For how long?"_

_"Forever."_

* * *

**A/N: Ah! It's done! The end! It went by too fast, don't 'cha think? I don't know about you guys, but it's still December 31, 2012 in my time. So, I figured this should be my last update for the year! I hope I didn't disappoint with the ending c: **

**In advance, Happy New Year! And I wish everyone the best 2013!**

**Comments? What'd you think about this story? **

**Until next time, guys. See you soon.**


End file.
